inperiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Actions
Move: 1/2 turn. Your movement is determined by your agility score. You can run in combination with Spray and Pray or throw a grenade at the same time. Prone/Get Up: Dropping prone is a 0 turn action, getting up is 1/2 turn action. Aimed Shot: The default attack with ranged or melee weapons that takes 1 turn. Roll a D20 to determine what happens. * 1 = Critical failure. You miss entirely and something bad happens. * 2-7 = You miss all of your shots * 8-11 = You hit with one shot * 12-17 = You hit with 1/2 of your possible shots (round up) * 18-19 = You hit every single shot * 20 = Critical hit. Every single shot and inflict a status effect/injury on the target. Hipfire: This is a 1/2 turn attack using ranged weapons. Some ranged weapons are too cumbersome to be hipfired. If your character is moving, they may only fire in front of themselves. Hipfire expends the same amount of ammo as a normal attack. You may not hipfire twice in one turn. Roll the D20 to determine if you hit with hipfire. * 1 = Critical failure. You miss entirely and something bad happens. * 2-10 = You miss entirely. * 11-19 = You hit half of your total shots. * 20 = Critical hit. You hit half your total shots and inflict a status effect/injury on the target. Throw grenade: Throwing a grenade takes 1/2 turn. Roll a D20 to determine what happens. You may not throw two different grenades in one turn. Grenades cannot deal critical hits. * 1 = Critical failure. You drop the grenade and it blows up at your feet. * 2-8 = You miss with the grenade. * 9-20 = The grenade throw is accurate. Throw Back Grenade: Tossing back a grenade is very difficult, but it can be done. Roll an athletics check and do the following: * 1-14 = The grenade explodes on you. * 15-18 = Throw the grenade in a random direction where it will explode harmlessly. * 19-20 = Return the grenade back at the person who threw it at you. Charge: Charging allows a character to move and make an attack with a melee weapon in 1 turn. Unlike an aimed shot, charging only has ROF of 1. Dual wielding does not change your charging ROF. Roll a D20 to determine what happens. * 1 = Critical failure. You miss entirely and something bad happens. * 2 - 8 = Miss your attack. * 9 - 13 = Hit your attack. * 14 - 17 = You get x2 attack. You may also knock them back 1 square if you want to. * 18 - 19 = You get x2 attack and stun the target for 1 turn. You may also knock them back 2 squares if you want to. * 20 = Critical hit. You get x2 attack, stun them for 1 turn, and inflict a status effect/injury on the target. You may also knock them back 2 squares if you want to. Held Action: You may prepare to do something outside of your turn when something else happens. This could be preparing to trip an enemy when they run through a door, preparing to boost an ally over a wall when it is their turn, preparing to move forward when a vehicle is out of the way, etc. Preparing an action takes 1/2 turn. When the conditions are met, you perform the action even if it is not your turn. You may not hold an action to fire a weapon or throw a grenade. Overwatch: On your turn, you can set up in a good position to attack and hold your turn until the moment is right. If an enemy moves while you have overwatch engaged, wait until they are at the best position to fire and then calculate a hipfire attack. If the enemy shoots at you or reloads it doesn't trigger an overwatch attack. You may only attack the first enemy to move while on overwatch. If you have a bipod you may use an aimed attack instead of the hipfire attack. Firing in overwatch still removes ammunition from the user and takes 1/2 turn. Stealth Attack: Attacking an enemy who is not aware of your presence. Roll exactly the same as the standard attack table. Every time you attack from stealth, the enemy gets to roll a perception check to find out where you are. If they fail, they may not use any defensive abilities. Energy weapons instantly reveal your position. The simple knife does x4 damage and stops the enemy from crying out or otherwise tipping off other enemies off when you hit.